


基兔同笼

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: LOF搬家旧文整理。当年有人想看这个神奇的师徒组，那就尝试着写一写，兴之所至的神奇相声。不是车。不是车。不是车。没有车。只有相声。真的，充斥着个人风格强烈的下流和不好笑（车在过于下流和沙雕的画风中翻在高速公路入口了）。完全的游戏之作，不要当真，谢谢合作。【合掌】龙爪手制御指南；猴子偷桃受身流反击术；超龄逆反心理分析浅谈。
Relationships: Isco & Luka Modrić
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	基兔同笼

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：大量不必要的垃圾话；summary里提到的内容都不会出现在正文中。  
> CP：不存在，只是污斯科和他的魔笛哥的一段凭空捏造的小故事。  
> 分级：PG-13

这是上上赛季的事儿了。

这天早些时候，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯静静地揉着太阳穴，有一搭没一搭地听着抗议和投诉，他被好几个队友堵在大巴尾部，还得感谢这些混球顾念队友情没让他堵着排气管吸尾气，离发车还有一阵子，所以球员们尽情地向他表达着不满，同时也提出着听上去挺合理正当的诉求。  
拉莫斯才当上第一队长没几年，他甚至觉得，操，见鬼，都他妈是在各自国家队效过力的，都他妈的是成年人了，不就是双人间吗，也不是每次去客场比赛或者外出参加商业活动都有五星级豪华单间住的，否则五星级酒店多人套间这个东西就不该存在……他稀里糊涂地眯着眼睛，嗨，也就一宿，都是自家兄弟，他想，你们不也挺乐在其中的——  
那个表情刚刚流露出来，纳乔就相当不忿地嚷起来，“那你和那家伙住！”  
“我？我和Marcelo住一间啊，有什么问题。”拉莫斯立刻呛了回去，“有你们这么排斥队友的吗！”  
“靠！Churu！真没人想和那家伙住一间！他睡觉打呼噜！磨牙，还……”  
“房间都已经订好了你们才说这个，我从哪再变出另一间屋去！”更何况，特殊对待本身就有古怪，这与拉莫斯想要妥善地、不引人注意地解决此事的初衷完全背道而驰，马拉加人受害者联盟又是一副咄咄逼人的样子，仿佛脸上写满了“今天不解决此事、我们就罢赛抗议”的威胁，拉莫斯求助般地看向对面的法国中锋，后者脸上挂着无奈又促狭的笑，憨厚里还透着幸灾乐祸，到了一种令人气得牙痒痒的乐不可支的程度。  
“我也不想和Isco住一间，Churu。更何况我的室友一直是Raphael，你也知道的。”  
拉莫斯无助地从人缝中四处张望，不知是什么原因耽搁了一会儿、现在才姗姗来迟，一路小跑向球队大巴移动的克罗地亚人进入他的视线，于是安达卢西亚人的眼睛一亮。  
伊斯科对于室友安排这档子破事，没有半点个人偏好，但是队长拉莫斯搂着一脸状况外的克罗地亚人，两个人像一对滑稽极了的一高一矮连体婴，并排从大巴后门一路蹭着一排排座位，挪动到他面前，特别语重心长地交代说这次客场出征他们俩是室友，还嘱咐年轻人要多费心关照些，他明明白白地看着莫德里奇的表情从讶异变成释然，挑起的眉毛和额头上的纹路重又平复下去，变成那种所有人都熟悉的，莫德里奇式的游刃有余；年轻人的心里没来由地开始窝火，仿佛受了多大的委屈似的，在拉莫斯过于和善以及意味深长的目光中他还是做出了理智的选择。  
“没问题，听从安排。”他抬起右手，敬了个不伦不类的军礼，拉莫斯满意地又这么搂着莫德里奇，艰难地保持着连体婴的姿势，原地向后转身，往大巴最后排挪动，伊斯科目送着那古怪的背影，撇了撇嘴。途中连体婴还停了下来，克罗地亚人和他那年轻的同胞说了些什么，科瓦契奇朝伊斯科的方向飞速地瞥了一眼，有些不服气地想争辩，被年长的那位抬起一根手指制止了。于是这事儿就这么定了下来。

“亲爱的Lukita，你还好吗？我问了酒店前台，老天保佑，干，如果必要，我们绝对可以加钱多搞到一间客房，如果小狗崽实在太烦，你应该懂的——”伊斯科对天发誓，他绝对没有趁着其他任何人洗澡，偷看他人手机的癖好，操，这年头谁还没个智能手机了，谁的智能手机还不够吸引人了，但是生活在当代的年轻人听到信息提示音，都会本能地抬头去寻找声源，以及屏幕上亮起的信息提示的，这是现代人的生活技能——克罗地亚人略显有些跟不上时代潮流的Ip5s屏幕上亮起的短信内容让年轻人一时间甚至忘了自己的手机游戏还没按暂停键，他操作的小人被不知道窝在世界上哪个角落里的混球一枪爆头，他友好地问候了一句对方的母亲，任由那条短信提示框随着时间推移而黯淡，最终消失在黑屏之中。浴室中的声响大概只持续了十五分钟，之后停顿了一会儿，又是各种窸窸窣窣，以及水流泼洒落在坚硬的表面上的声音，门被打开，但是莫德里奇没出来。  
伊斯科挠着下巴上的那一圈胡子，好奇地，蹑手蹑脚地移动过去张望，莫德里奇背对着他，湿漉漉的金色发尾没精打采地垂挂着，还在向下滴水，正弯着腰用擦手的小方巾仔细地擦拭洗手台，把每一个瓶瓶罐罐提起来（包括且不限于酒店提供的、以及两人自带的洗漱化妆品），擦干瓶底和台面的部分，再放回原位。伊斯科听说过克罗地亚人过于良好的生活习惯，但是毕竟是第一次做室友，所以当克罗地亚人用审视和嫌弃的目光看向在伊斯科看来锃光瓦亮连个指纹都没有的水龙头，把腰弯得更低，从下方仰视但凡是脑筋正常的旅客都绝对不会注意的龙头底部和出水口，将方巾伸向那里的时候，他终于忍不住了。  
“嘿，你还要多久，我还得……”他伸出手，习惯性地去拍被搭话者的屁股，就像是平时在路上遇见队友时他会做的那样，只是出于习惯，而克罗地亚人在他说话之前就站好、转身，抬起手腕将他的右手挡在半空。  
“呃，稍等一下，很快就好。”卢卡·莫德里奇咕哝着，思路显然完全没把伊斯科放在计算范围内，棕黑色的瞳仁咕噜噜地转悠着，打量着整间浴室，最后把目光投放到将水汽吸取排除了大半的排气扇上，像是和那玩意儿有什么深仇大恨似的，跟空气中的水分子较着劲儿，“很快的。”  
伊斯科的手掌还被看上去不太属于职业球员的精瘦手腕抵着，他那没什么必要的竞争心又一次被勾了出来，要知道，西班牙本土出生的那几个，在莫德里奇转会之后来到皇马的小伙子，尤其是中场球员，或多或少都对这个看上去瘦小而又寡言的东欧人有点不服气，这个锅有一半是拉莫斯的，可拉莫斯一个赛季还没过就现场表演了一个真香，大多数的不满声音也就在越来越多的奖杯和胜利中烟消云散了，但是距离他在球场上被莫德里奇当着那么多人的面大声教训还没过去多久，哦，操他妈的，谁都别当他弗朗西斯科不上网，全世界都他妈的知道欧洲金童被这个金发的克罗地亚人骂成了孙子毫无还手之力，而莫德里奇可从来没失态过，这他妈的也太不公平了，伊斯科这么想着，手上施力，想着打对方下三路一个出其不意，手指尖先接触到的，还是对方的手背，莫德里奇瞪圆了眼睛，询问地看着他。  
呃，这就有点尴尬了。  
“小男孩，”克罗地亚人挂上一副“我懂了”的了然表情，宽容大度地拍了拍他的肩膀，让开了洗漱台的位置，“你掰错把手啦，那儿流出来的东西可不能用来洗手。”

伊斯科做了个梦。他在收拾行李，旁边有人在催他快一些，大巴就快出发了，他的箱子里已经堆好了换洗的衣物和球鞋装备，他喜欢的Nintendo Switch，蓝牙耳机，之类的鸡零狗碎，球队的大巴车发动机的轰鸣声，和排气管突突地喷气声在耳边交织回响，拉莫斯不客气的叫骂声也跟着钻进来；是的，伊斯科不会告诉任何人，他还是挺害怕听到拉莫斯不带重样的脏话的，那么富有创新精神的脏字排列组合，整个皇马，不，整个西班牙，大概都找不着能让拉莫斯称第二的精彩人物。年轻人在梦境的房间里团团转，行李箱依然无害地敞着上盖摊平在床上，他愁得直揪胡子，把刻意蓄上的络腮胡须扯得七零八落，终于想起来还得带上一罐洁面油，他把梦里他记不得名字、但是隐隐约约总觉得特别重要，绝对不能落下的圆柱形物体捏在手里，行李箱不知怎么的堆满了，腾不出任何空间，可是皇家马德里的球员怎么能不顾及自己的形象呢？所以，洁面油是必需的，一定得塞进箱子，他在越来越急促的叫骂声中焦虑得满头是汗，全世界，都在把他当傻瓜，活见他娘的大头鬼，他是何等人物，只不过是一个行李箱而已，只不过是一罐洁面油罢了，怎么会收拾不了？他捏着洁面油拼了命地往行李箱的缝隙间塞进去，耳边的叫骂声更响了，还掺杂了各种伊斯科没听过的语言。  
等等。  
没听过的语言？焦虑不已的年轻人茫然地抬起头，四处张望，浅白色的晨光打进他的视网膜，冲散了梦的迷蒙混沌，他歪歪斜斜地站在克罗地亚人的床边，膝盖抵在床垫边缘，一只手撑在什么质地柔软的东西上，另一只手还维持着梦中的姿势，也就是拼命地握着什么圆柱形物体往不存在的行李箱里塞的姿势。他昏昏沉沉地，听莫德里奇的克语国骂刚好结束在一串格外挑战卷舌技巧的尾调上，克罗地亚人用低沉的嗓音喷完一轮之后翻着白眼换上伊斯科似曾相识的葡语脏话准备再来一回合，将心比心，没几个人会在睡梦中被人揪住老二一顿掰扯之后还能保持冷静，风度也不是留给会梦游着去捏队友胸肌揪队友老二的神经病的，伊斯科觉得后背的冷汗瞬间细细密密地，挂在皮肤上，整整一层。  
完了，完了。他想，等着克罗地亚人从床上跳起来揍他一顿，只是被揍一顿已经算是最好的结果了——这么一想，他更加焦虑，额头上也开始渗出汗来。  
“妈的，我是被Churu他们几个联起手来耍了啊，操。”金发的中场大师低声诅咒了几句，牵起嘴角，“清醒了？”  
“啊，是，是的。”  
“那你还他妈的要捏多久？”足以把伊斯科四分五裂的鄙视眼神落在他的双手上，如果目光可以变成实体的物质，伊斯科敢保证现在他的双手已经不在手腕上了，他忙不迭地直起身体来，克罗地亚人往离他稍远的地方退了退，让出床铺的一半空间，“究竟怎么回事？”  
“我真的很抱歉。”伊斯科垂头丧气，从莫德里奇的角度看过去，更像是一只犯了大错连气都不敢出的宠物犬了，“我也不知道，我之前没有过……好吧，磨牙说梦话什么的是有的，这个，”他比划了一下，莫德里奇向后挪的更多了，“从来没有过。”  
“我保证。我拿我全家的性命保证。”他拼命地摆手，“真的，Lukita，我也不知道自己怎么回事。”  
克罗地亚人闭起眼睛，过了一会儿才睁开，朝年轻人的床铺的方面摆了摆头，“去把你的枕头拿来。”  
“……什么？”  
“先说好，你不是我遇到的第一个糟糕的室友。其次，不要问我曾经遇到过怎样糟糕的室友。第三，回马德里之后，你得找个医生看看，不过如果你坚持认为自己没问题，那我也管不着。好，现在给老子躺过来，还没到起床时间，让我们再睡一会儿。”  
伊斯科觉得他自己疯了，他的队友脑袋也不太正常，至少冷静的速度快到不太正常，从克罗地亚人口中吐出的是他能听得懂的西班牙语，其中好像也没有什么难以察觉的斯拉夫式陷阱，好像是挺安全的，对方的提议出于各种方面的考虑好像也没错——没错，为了避免再一次发生这种梦游导致的惨剧，贴身防守是挺合理的选择。  
满怀着愧疚和惶恐地，伊斯科把自己非常拘谨、非常恭敬地摆放在单人床的一侧，姿势标准到可以直接送进博物馆的古埃及区展览，克罗地亚人倒是毫无芥蒂地亲亲热热地靠了过来，挽住他的手臂。伊斯科小心翼翼地呼吸着带着那种，不带任何工业添加成分的阳光暴晒的织物的味道，克罗地亚人如刀削一般的高挺鼻梁顶在他肩膀上，蹭了蹭，找了个满意的姿势和角度，就这么着渐渐平缓了呼吸，就真的如他所说，抓住一切可能的时间把被扰乱的睡眠补回来。  
伊斯科心里那点不服气，那点不平，以及很多的焦虑和紧张，就这么突然消散了，他尽可能地放松了神经，这回他没再做什么荒唐的，时间紧迫，且充斥着责骂的梦了。倒是梦见在暖洋洋的阳光映照的荒原上，他努力迈着腿，前面奔跑跳跃着金色的兔子，看不出品种，但是钻进他鼻子的味道格外的好闻。

“我原以为……”  
“你以为的一切都是错的。”克罗地亚人毫不留情地打击着马拉加人的自信心，“我只是擅长对付问题儿童罢了。”  
“天啊，你总是这样能预判到别人在想什么吗？”  
“？这不是每个人都能做到的吗？”莫德里奇含着牙刷，含糊不清地回应道，“天啊，我究竟活在一个什么样的全是蠢货的世界里啊。”他翻了个白眼，抬起手腕，“在我收拾浴室的这段时间里，希望你已经打包好行李了，我答应Churu要照顾你的，就得负责到底。”  
“停一下，停一下，队长不是要我照看你吗？老家伙……”  
“我会说出去的。你好好想一想。”  
哦，那个，卢卡·莫德里奇，红着眼眶，一把鼻涕一把眼泪地哭诉着年轻队友对他做出惨绝人寰的暴行的场景，全世界都会站在这个克罗地亚人的一边的！他就是有这种让所有人都相信他的本事，更何况，伊斯科自己都知道这件事的每一个字都他妈真实发生过。  
年轻人举双手投降。

在房间里解决完一顿送上门的豪华的早餐之后，错过了集体自助早餐的两个人才提着行李慢吞吞地移动到酒店外，等在大巴前的还是拉莫斯，皇马队长贼兮兮地逡巡了一阵子，坏笑着勾上了看上去明显精神许多的克罗地亚人的肩膀。  
“还不错哈？”  
“还行吧。”  
拉莫斯意味深长地打量着伊斯科，从头到脚打量的那种，“不能比赛要提前说，别让Zizou难做。”  
“？？？？”

END


End file.
